Computer systems and services have become critical components of enterprises and other entities. Enterprises and other entities have become increasingly reliant upon data centers to provide network services needed to conduct business or other desired activities. Consequently, the demand for compute, storage, and network capabilities has dramatically increased in recent years. Numerous service providers provide compute, storage, and network resources as a service to customers. These services are often provided by distributed computer systems over a network, which is referred to as a ‘cloud’ that can provide cloud computing services. As the computing needs of an entity change over time, it often becomes desirable to migrate computer systems to a cloud for various reasons, including access to increased compute, storage, and network services. The process of cloud migration, however, can require a significant effort. Service providers and their customers seeking migration need better tools to enable smooth migrations.